


Sea And Sand

by Soul4Sale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU - Non-Wizarding AU, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco was an angel in the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea And Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here’s another one for James! He helped me choose the pairing and I just went with it. xD I’m glad to finally have this one done. ouo I’ve been sitting on it for a while. Hope you guys enjoy!

Seeing Draco on the beach, his blond hair a halo with the sun behind him, was wonderful. The waves crashed bright and blue behind him, and the sky stretched endlessly back, only framing his pale skin. With all of this natural beauty surrounding them for miles, maybe Ron could have taken his eyes off the snarky man he loved, watching him bend to pick up a shell washed ashore. Eyes raking over the other’s rump in those soaked, clingy swim trunks, he figured the rest of the world could wait. He needed some time to get used to looking at something else; his lover had nearly blinded him to whatever else was in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, short and sweet and to the point, I guess. Just a little thing to keep me writing today. Having a real weird day, still kind of sick, I guess.


End file.
